Memoirs of a Submissive
by mizz.france
Summary: One stupid mistake, that's all it took. OOC \ AH.


**This story is going to be a slow one, I have one on the go and another that I'm re writting. Next update will most likely be in a couple months.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Manhattans SoWrite and pre-reader artistic wonder**

**I don't own anything Twilight, but i do own this plot line.**

* * *

><p>1996<p>

My heels clicked on the marble floor as I made my way to my interview. The young boy claimed it was for a school project. I would politely decline at first, but the boy was very persistent, if nothing else. He heard the rumours from his mother and tried to get in contact with me for months. I finally agreed to meet with him on one condition. I would see the final draft of his paper before he submitted it to his professor.

I reached my destination and knocked on the wooden door. A blonde male who looked to be around 20 opened the door. As his eyes locked with mine, a smile broke out on his face. " Right this way, Mrs Cullen."

I walked past him and took a seat on the black love seat situated in the middle of the room. In front of me sat a desk with one of those exasperating computers I'd heard about.

"I would like to say thank you, again, before we begin, this will help me more then words can say."

My eyes flickered to him as he seated himself behind the desk. "It's my pleasure Mr. Newton. Now, where would you like me to begin?"

"Mike," he whispered.

"Pardon me?"

He cleared his throat. "You can call me Mike."

I smiled. "All right, Mike. Where would you like to begin?"

His eyes left his computer screen and settled on my left cheek. Instinctively, my hand went up to it and rubbed it. "Ah, you wouldn't be the first to gaze at my scar. All will be revealed in due time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look, but how did you manage to get it?"

"Its quite all right, everyone does. You're one of the first that is brave enough to ask though," I said, chuckling.

"Very well. How about you start at the beginning?"

"Which beginning would that be? There are many of which you could be speaking."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"Sixty-nine years young."

" When...errr...when did you start in this lifestyle?" he said while fidgeting.

"Which lifestyle are you talking about?" I asked amused.

"BDSM."

"I was first introduced to this lifestyle in 1952, but my first scene wasn't until 1954."

"Why did it take two years?"

"One would say I wasn't submissive enough," I laughed darkly. "I surely wouldn't see anyone being responsive given my circumstances."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. My eyes locked with his blue ones.

"I'm sure you know of the slave trade and how it boosted during the second World War?" Mike looked a little green as he nodded.

"I was taken by a group that trained submissives. You see, I was a free spirit back then. I had quite a mouth on me. It took them a long time to force me into submission."

"Isn't your husband a dominant?"

"Yes, he was."

"Was?"

"Edward passed away two summers ago," I said with no emotion in my voice.

"My condolences, Mrs Cullen."

I shook him off. "We lived a good life together. I would have never had my happily ever after if it weren't for him."

"You have two children?"

"Yes, Alec and Anthony. Alec was just a babe before those men caught me."

"Edward mu-"

"Alec wasn't Edward's. I was promised to Jacob Black once my parents found out I was with child."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Edward loved him as if he was his own. He never favored Anthony over Alec."

"How did you end up in the slave trade if you where already married?"

I laughed bitterly.

"One stupid mistake, that's all it took. We knew not to walk alone , especially if you were female. The war lead into a great depression ,and people were all too eager to make money. One night after Alec was fed and sleeping, Jacob was looking after him and fell asleep. I was suppose to meet Rosalie after she was done work at the tavern. Little did I know I would never come back home after that walk."

1942

The night air was chilly, and I was happy that for once I wore my butterfly sleeve coat. I buttoned the top buttons as another wave of cold air hit . Damning myself for promising to meet Rosalie after work, I hurried the four blocks that Jacob deemed close enough to walk alone. There were many missing women in our town, and the number continued to grow each week. With Jacob asleep in our bed, I made sure to leave Alec fed and changed. I planned to be back before the baby woke.

As I rounded the last corner of the tavern, I couldn't help but remember the latest town gossip. It was said that the women were stolen and sold into slave trades. The high power, money hungry men wanted a woman to warm their beds. The thought was sickening, and I couldn't bring myself to believe that such rumors were true.

My eyes flickered to the neon sign that lit the street every evening at twilight. I took the last couple steps and walked into the tavern. It was rowdy in here tonight since most of the men were being deployed to war tomorrow. It didn't seem like the war would end anytime soon, one could hope though , it would put an end to this depression since the country's money would stop going towards the military.

I looked around to see if I could spot Rose and coughed as the thick cloud of smoke made itself known to my lungs. I pushed through the mass of men and made my way into the bar. Soon after, a redhead appeared in front of me.

"Anythin' I can get for ya?"

"Have you seen Rosalie anywhere?" I yelled over the crowd.

The girl's eyes flicked to a far corner of the tavern, and I looked back and saw a group of men surrounding someone with blonde hair. My blood boiled as I thought of the possibility of those people harassing Rosalie.

I felt an arm grab me as I was about to take a step. "I wouldn't go back there darlin', nothing good can come from it."

I glared at the redhead and shrugged off her hand. I walked towards the group of men, never taking my eyes from the top of the blonde head I could see.

"Excuse me," I spat once I was in front of them.

Two of the four men turned around. One must of been six foot one with a blonde ponytail and blue eyes. The other had weird black hair with black skin. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I watched them rake their eyes over me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the blonde one asked.

"Mind letting my friend go?" I asked, pointing to the woman I could now confirm as Rosalie. I saw one of the men had her pinned to the wall, and if I wasn't out numbered, I would have tried to pry him off.

"Lovely," the black male said.

"Lovely indeed." The voice came from the man that had Rosalie pinned as he turned around and recognition flickered in my eyes.

Royce King was the man who had been pursuing Rosalie. I'd met him a couple of times, but something always seemed off with him.

"Boys, I'll grab Rose. You think you can manage that one?"

"No." I heard Rose whimper behind him.

"Pardon me?" Royce asked, looking at her.

"Leave her out of this, she's already tainted."

"Wha-" I started to argue. Was she insulting me?

"She's damaged goods," Rose said more forcefully, locking her eyes with mine. "Nothing but a common whore."

I stood there with my mouth agape. I couldn't believe that she just said that.

"We could still make use of her," the blonde man replied.

"Very well, as you were," Royce said, dragging Rosalie out of the bar.

"Where are they taking her?" I demanded to the two men left.

"You'll see soon enough," the black one responded.

With that, Blondie grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the tavern.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Tsk, tsk little one. You have a lot to learn."

I pulled my head back, ready to scream when something knocked the side of my head. After that, blackness consumed me.

~*~MS~*

I woke up to a rocking sensation. I tried to pry my eyes open as a wave of nausea hit me.

"There's a bucket in the corner if you feel the need to vomit," a dead voice told me.

I opened my eyes and ran to the bucket, emptying my stomach into it. Once the dry heaving ended, I crouched over and moaned. Where was I? This room consisted of wooden walls with steel rods at one end. It looked like a prison cell.

"Stupid, why did you have to go and instigate them like that?" The person snapped.

I looked in Rosalie's direction to find her sitting on hay with a blue mark appearing on her cheek.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who called me a common whore," I bit back.

"I was to protect you! Any normal person would have walked out after hearing that. Not you though. No, you had to stay and try to save me."

My eyes started to water, and I crawled to her. She welcomed me with open arms as I lay my head on her lap.

"I didn't mean it," she whispered. " It was only to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I asked, looking up into her crystal blue eyes.

"The slave trade."


End file.
